Time Can Be Rewritten
by Rose.194
Summary: War does not determine who is right, only who is left- Bertrand Russell. She is what's left, but she was also going to fix it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: This is just an idea that popped into my head. If you love Tonks than this is definitely you kind of story. Review, but NO NEGATIVE COMMENTS please.

Chapter one: A One Way Trip.

"This is a horrible idea. We can't just rewrite history because things didn't go our way." Emmeline Vance said. This argument has been going on for hours and frankly I was sick of it. Everyone was dead and the war was lost. We has always had a plan B. If we did lose and there was no hope than there would always be one thing left. "We all know this is a one way trip. Who would even take it?" Emmeline continued.

"I will." I interrupted. "We have to do this. We failed this time but we have a chance to do it over. We can save lives. We can save everyone. There are people who deserved better than this. I can change that, I have nothing left here. Everyone I love here is gone. Let me go save them."

"Tonks you were barley even alive back then. You were just a kid." Kingsley disagreed.

"No, that's exactly why it should be her. We can't very well let there be two of one of us running around now can we. She's the perfect one for the job. It will be hard to connect her to baby Tonks." Hestia interjected. She was right, it made perfect sense that it would be me."

"Is no one listening to me?" Emmeline spoke up again. "This is a one way trip. Once you get there and start changing things, then you become part of events. You won't be able to come back."

"It's you who isn't listening!" I snapped. "I have nothing to live for here. Everyone I love is dead. Remus, Sirius, My parents, Madeye, Harry. They will all be there. I can help them this time. I'm going."

"Okay," Emmeline agreed. "Let's send her." I went and stood in the center of the room as my three remaining friends gathered what they needed to send be back in time. I couldn't believe that I was doing this. That I was going to see everyone that I loved again. That I was going to save them. For the first time in years I felt a weight lift off my shoulders. Only to have it come crashing back down. If I failed then history would repeat it's self and I would have to watch it happen. I decided to make my first priority to get rid of Peter Pettigrew.

"Okay, Tonks. Are you ready?" Kingsley asked breaking me out of my thoughts. I only nodded to him. I looked around at each of my friends and they all gave me a sad smile. "It's on you now Tonks. It's on you to save us all."

"Do us a favor," Hestia began. "Find us, while your there, let us help you. And most importantly, don't let the four of us live our lives without each other."

"I promise." I said. The three of them began chanting. Each of them holding a spelled object that was from the time I would be returning to. When the object lit on fire, they dropped to the floor. The last thing I saw was Deatheaters storm into the room before everything went black.

I woke up, in what appeared to be a meadow. Did I make it? I quickly got to my feet and searched the area. I pulled out my wand when I heard a shriek. As a slowly walked closer to the noise, I tried to recall what happened. Deatheaters. They had stormed headquarters. I closed my eyes and quickly vowed to save my friends this time. "Who are you?" A familiar voice asked. I whirled around, pointing my wand at the man. I froze when I saw who it was. Remus, he looked younger, he definitely had less scars and white hair. He looked less trouble than he did when I first met him in the future.

"I-I'm-" I was interrupted by two people screaming Remus' names. James Potter, and Sirius came stumbling into the meadow. Everyone was right James looks just like Harry did. They all looked like adults, or very nearly adults.

"Remus, who is this?" Sirius asked, as he and James came to Remus' side.

"I don't know." Remus said. The three of them stared at me, waiting for me to speak.

"What's the date?" I asked.

"The date?" James asked, looking at me as if I was bonkers.

"Yes the date. What is it?"

"August 31st." Sirius answered.

"What year?"

"1977." I made it. The day before their year at Hogwarts. For years before James and Lily died.

"Who are you?" Remus asked again. There was no point in lying to them right? I made have come myself but this didn't have to be a one woman mission. I wouldn't tell them everything but I could tell them just enough.

"My name is Nymphadora Tonks." I said. Sirius' eyebrows shot up immediately.

"Ted and Andi's daughter? She's just a kid." I pulled out my grandmother's locket that my father had given when I was little and held it out to Sirius. He walked forward and took it from me. He examined it carefully. "This doesn't mean anything you could have stolen it from her." Sirius hissed pocketing the necklace. "Besides if you are Tonks how did you get here?"

"Time-travel. I came from the year 1999." I answered.

"Okay, if you are Tonks from the future do something only Tonks could do." I turned my hair from it's natural brown to the pink that used to wear. I knew Sirius would recognize the familiar shade of bubblegum pink. Just the fact that I could change my appearance should be enough for all of them.

"Oh my god." Remus whispered. James and Sirius' mouths dropped open and they stared at me.

"You," I said pointing to Sirius, "are my cousin from my moms side we are both blacks. Which is a pity. You are the first black to become a Gryffindor. You are also an animagus, a black dog right. Right Padfoot?" I turned to James next. "You are James Potter, you're in love with Lily Evans and you are also and animagus, a stag and you go by Prongs." I turned to Remus. My voice involuntarily softened. "Remus Lupin, werewolf, that goes by the Moony. The only one missing is Peter Pettigrew, animagus, a rat. He goes by wormtail."

"Nymphie?" Sirius whispered. I nodded and he hugged his. I almost broke right there. I thought I would never be able to talk to Sirius again let alone hug him.

"Let's go back to my place. We can pick this up there." Suggested James. We all nodded and I was led to the potter mansion.

We all sat around the table at the James' place. I was awaiting there questions. I told myself that I would answer all those that were relevant to my mission. Remus, was the first to speak. "So, Tonks, why are you here? People just don't travel back in time for no reason."

"I came to change the past. We were aware of how dangerous it is but we didn't have a choice."

"By we, do you mean us?" Sirius asked. "How do I look? Oh no, have I gone grey?"

"You're dead." I said bluntly. "You're all dead."

"What?! How?" James exclaimed.

"There was a war. Two actually. The first one should start anytime now. I was just a girl, I don't remember much of it. Just the stories of the dead and injured." The three of them were staring at me. Soaking in my words. "This war was centered around your son James."

"My son?" James interrupted. "I have a son?" They all looked shocked. I guess none of them imagined that they would have kids.

"Yes, his name his Harry Potter. He's famous. Just not the way anyone would want to. In fact he hated being famous."

"Why? Why is he famous?" James asked.

"There is man, if you can even call him that. His name is Voldemort. He is the very definition of an evil wizard. He is going to rise soon. That's when the killing starts, the terror, that's all I remember really. The fear. The black family quickly joins his ranks, they become, what we call Deatheaters." At the horrified look on Sirius' face I quickly amend my statement. "You and my mother have nothing to do with Voldemort or the rest of the family Sirius." Before Sirius could respond James interrupted.

"What does this have to do with Harry?"

"There is prophecy about the man that is supposed to vanquish the Dark Lord. Which is what people call Voldemort when they are to terrified of him to even speak his name. The prophecy is: "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."

"That boy, is James' son?" Remus asked.

"It could have been James' son or son of Frank Longbottom. But Voldemort unknowingly marked Harry as his equal when he came to kill him."

"Dumbledore knew of the prophecy. You, Harry, and his mother went into hiding. You chose Sirius as your secret keeper, but it was a Dark time and you knew there was a traitor and Sirius didn't want to bear that burden, not with our family as death eaters. So it was decided that Peter was the best way to go." I choked up. How was I supposed to tell them that one of their best friends was going to get one of them killed.

"Keep going." Remus encouraged giving me a small smile.

"Peter was a Deatheater, he was the traitor. He was so afraid of Voldemort that when Voldemort threatened him, Peter folded him. He gave up your family's location. Voldemort came for you family. My Aunt Bellatrix went for the Longbottom's. She tortured them into insanity but they didn't give them their son or any information." I paused for a moment and looked at the three men in front of me each of them looked like they were going to kill someone.

"When Voldemort came for you and your family James, the people who were fight against him and for you and your family. They didn't know at the time. They didn't know about Peter. They couldn't stop him. You did try, you held him off for as long as possible to give, your wife and son a chance to escape. Voldemort, killed you and found Harry and his mother upstairs. She stood between Harry and Voldemort. Voldemort offered to spare her life if she handed over Harry. When she refused, he killed her. When he did that a protection spell was cast over Harry. When Voldemort tried to use Avada Kedavra on Harry it bounced back and hit Voldemort, killing him. It left Harry nearly untouched, all that remained was a scar on his forehead."

"My wife, the one that save Harry. Who is she?"

"James-"

"Tonks, please I need to know."

"Lily Evans, you marry your dream girl."

"What happened next?" Sirius asked.

"You were the only one who knew about the Secret Keeper switch. You went after Peter, when you found you chased him into the street screaming that you were going to kill him. Peter quickly turned it around. He yelled that you had given up Lily and James, that you'd killed them. He cast a spell that killed about a dozen muggles. He cut off his finger and turned into a rat and wasn't seen again until 15 years later. You were arrested for murder of those muggles, of peter."

"Everyone one believed him because of our family." Sirius said.

"And all they found left of Peter was his finger." I finished. "You were in Azkaban for 12 years, before you escaped."

"So that's how it all started, but that doesn't explain why you are here." Remus said, he looked a little lost and I felt horrible making them feel this way. But I wasn't stupid I knew that I couldn't do this alone. They needed to hear this.

"Voldemort came back." They raised their eyebrows at me. "Long story anyway. When Harry started school Voldemort had showed up a few times in different forms but he was defeated. When he got his own body back he started to gain followers and power. No one. Believed Dumbledore or Harry they thought they were crazy. We knew Harry needed to be protected to then came along the Order of the Phoenix. You were apart of it in the first war but It was my first time joining. I was reunited with Sirius. We fought against Voldemort but we lost. We lost Sirius first. Then Dumbledore, Then my parents. At this point we needed to keep Harry alive because he was our only chance. When we lost you Remus. Harry and I had lost all hope. We were on the run with his friends trying gather what we needed to stop Voldemort but we lost Harry. He was 17 and most his friends as well. By then there was no hope. We had a plan B. Someone would comeback and stay here, it was a one way trip. Relive the war and try and change everything, I came, because, I had nothing left in that world."

"Why can't you go back? Once everything is over."

"Because, once I start to change things, I become part of events. Besides If I go back, and there is no one here to protect you and history repeats itself. Well, there probably won't be a future for me to go back to."

"So, that's you plan, to protect us?" Remus asked. "What about living your life?"

"I got the chance in the future to live my life, now I need to make sure you live yours."

"So, what's the plan?" Sirius asked.

"I talk to Dumbledore, and go back to school."

I rode the train with the three boys and Peter. We didn't know how to handle him yet so I decide that we would watch him carefully, for now. I spoke to Dumbledore upon arrival and told him what I told the boys. He agreed that I should come back to school to keep close to James and Lily. My new name was Dora Black, I was a cousin of Sirius and I had just transferred. I was 'sorted' into Gryffindor and seated at table with the guys. We listened to Dumbledore's speech, ate dinner and then returned to the common room. I was exhausted from my trip, I feel asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_I sat on Sirius' bed, in his room staring at the picture we has taken a few weeks ago. We were both laughing with Remus in the Kitchen. The knock at the door pulled me out of my trance. I looked up to see Remus standing in the doorway._

_"Tonks, it wasn't your fault. You have to stop blaming yourself." He said siting on the bed next to me. _

_"I should have killed her when I had the chance. Now Sirius is dead."_

_"Tonks-"_

_"It's like he knew he was going to die." I cut Remus of. "Before we left to go save Harry, he made me promise to look after Harry if anything happened to him."_

_"Then that's what we'll do. We'll make his death mean something Dora, I promise."_

My eyes snapped open. I took in my surroundings, alarmed, before I realized where I was and what had happened. I threw off the covers and went downstairs. The common room was empty. Of course it was, it was three in the morning. I sat on the couch and stared the the fire in the fire place. I will protect him this time Sirius I promise. I thought. I shook my head at the messed up situation I had put myself. I am 24 years old, I was an Aurour, and I was married. Now, I'm a widow who isn't even in the right time and attending my last year at Hogwarts again. With my dead cousin, husband and their dead friends. No, that's not confusing at all.

"Dora?" I jumped when a hand landed on my shoulder. I immediately jumped up and pulled out my wand. Remus stood behind the couch holding his hands up in surrender. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's fine." I said motioning for him to take a seat. We both sat down, "What are doing up?" I asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Just dreaming about things I would rather forget."

"Me too." Remus said.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to keep each other company then won't we?" I put my left hand over his right hand. His looked down at my hand before he picked it up and examined. He saw the tan line on my finger where my wedding ring used to be.

"You are married?" He asked in surprise. Not letting go of my hand but leaving it intertwined with his and placing them back in his lap.

"Widowed, he died in the war. We hadn't been married, or together long before he died. He was always afraid to be with me."

"Why?"

"He was a bit older than I was and he was a werewolf, believe it or not." Remus looked at me in surprise.

"You married a werewolf?"

"Yes! There is nothing with that."

"I just, I thought that werewolves are to dangerous to be around people, let alone get married. I mean of course he was scared, what if he hurt you on the full moon?" Remus asked look appalled.

"Actually, there is a potion in the future that let's werewolves keep their human minds when they turn. So that they won't hurt anyone." I said. Remus looked at me in amazement. "I can make it for you. I know how."

"You don't have to do that."

"Consider it done Remus." I smiled. "You know what's funny? I'm older than he is know. I look at him now, so young and carefree. When he looks at me though, he has no idea who I am."

"How old is he? How old are you?"

"Right now, he's seventeen, and I'm twenty-four."

"Have you talked to him. I mean if he's going to love you in the future. He would probably love you now." Remus said.

"What about younger me? She will have her time with him one day, I had my turn."

"I don't think you should look at it that way. I think that you should look at it as a second chance to be with the man you love. Worry about yourself when the time comes." I lay my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Thank you, Remus." I whispered.

Anytime, Dora." With that, we both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Lily Evans

**Chapter 2: Meeting Lily Evans. **

**Author's note: Again, I won't tolerate any rude comments. I also want to make clear that Tonks thinks that she came here to do a job. She believes that she doesn't get lead any kind of actual life. That she is a protector and that's it. I guess it's a good thing her friends don't agree. ;)**

"Remus? Dora?" I heard Sirius' voice pull from my dreamless sleep. "Dora?" I opened my eyes to see James and Sirius standing over Remus and I. My head was still on his shoulder and our fingers were still intertwined. I quickly pulled away from him which jolted him out of his sleep. "Uh, it's almost time for breakfast. You two coming?"

"Yea, we're coming." Remus said, giving me a small smile before going upstairs to change. Sirius turned to follow him. I was about to go change when James stopped me.

"I have been meaning to ask you something since we found out why you are here."

"Okay, ask away." I said.

"You said that you came here to save everyone that lost?"

"Yea?" I asked confused. "Why?"

"Then why did you come back this far? You could have gone back to the beginning of the second war and saved everyone you loved. So why come back this far and try to save mine family?"

"Did you know that in the future, I was married?" I asked James. He shook his head. "He died in the second war, but he was a good friend of yours. He never stopped thinking about you. Losing you, Sirius, Lily and Peter the way he did. It destroyed him. You are way more important to people than you think James. I want to save the people I love. That starts with you and Lily. Your son needed his parents growing up. He grew up in one of the worst ways possible. He deserved better, you and Lily deserved better. Everyone did." James reached over and squeezed my hand.

"Thank you, Dora. For everything you are doing." I smiled at him and ran upstairs to change. I opened the door and went straight to my trunk not acknowledging anyone else in the room. I changed quickly into my Gryffindor robes, trying not to feel like I was betraying my own house. I looked up one someone cleared their throat. The girl in front of me had the reddest hair that cold definitely give the Weasley's a run for their money. She also has the most beautiful green eyes. Harry's eyes. She stuck out her hand.

"I'm Lily Evans." I immediately shook her hand. "You must be Dora Black. Sirius' cousin. I'm Sorry."

"Uh, why are you sorry?" I asked walking to the door.

"Well, your cousin is a git, and his friends aren't any better." That got my attention. I couldn't help but smile at her answer. I knew that before their seventh year Sirius and James were intolerable.

"Well, Lily, I guess you will be glad to know that they grew up a bit this summer." She gave me a disbelieving look. "You'll have to see for yourself then. See you around." I walked quickly down the stairs and met the guys by the door. We walked together with Peter, down to the main hall. I sat between James and Remus. Sirius sat across from me, next to Peter. We ate silently for a while, I couldn't stop watching Peter, he didn't look like a traitor. Eventually he got uncomfortable and excused himself from the table. I quickly did the same and began following him.

I guess I was hoping to catch him doing something he wasn't supposed to but he only went to his first class. "Did he do anything?" Someone whispered behind me. I whirled around to see James standing there smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Following you, who is apparently following Peter."

"I need to keep an eye on him." I said. "I need to be able to keep him from doing anything stupid.

"That's smart but it's the first day of school. I'm sure he isn't up to anything, yet." I sighed James was probably right. I needed to lay low and keep a distance not openly stalk him in the school hallway.

"Why are you following me anyway?" I asked.

"I figured something out and I wanted you to tell me if I'm right."

"Okay, shoot."

"Remus, he was your husband, wasn't he?" My eyes widened, how the hell could he know that? When I saw Remus turn onto this hallway I grabbed James and pulled him around the corner.

"How did you figure that out?"

"Well, you said that your husband was a good friend of mine and that he lost everything that night. When you rattled of the names of the people he lost, Remus wasn't on the list. Then you said that your husband died in the second war. You told me that you and Remus were on the run with Harry and his friends. You never mentioned a husband, that's when I put it together that you didn't need to because you already did. Remus." I was surprise that James had remembered all that but to be honest I would to if it was my kid.

"How do you know that I didn't mention my husband traveling with Harry and I, because he was already dead?"

"Because, you also didn't mention that you came to save your husband. Besides if you were a grieving widow. You wouldn't be snuggled up with just anyone like you were with Remus. Only your husband."

"Wow, James. You're good, i'll give you that. Yes, I was married to Remus in the future."

"Which brings me to why I brought it up." I rose my eyebrows at him telling him to continue. "If I can figure it. So can Remus. You need to tell him." James turned and left just as Remus came around the corner.

"What was the about?" Remus asked smiling at me.

"He just wanted to know more about Harry." I lied smoothly. "You have potions first right?"

"Yea."

"Great, so do I. Let's go."

NTRLNTRLNTRL

I was walking down the hall on my way to lunch when I saw Lily standing near an entrance to the courtyard. She was staring at Severus Snape with a sad face. When they made eye contact, he took a step towards her but she turned and ran towards the girls bathroom. I quickly followed her, I found her leaning against a closed stall she has her head in her hands.

"Lily, are you okay?" She looked up when she heard me.

"I'm fine. He's just- just."

"An ex?" I tried to finish for her.

"Ex-friend."

"Ah, you know what you need, Lily? A change, that helps after a breakup of any type. A haircut, you know something."

"Well, i'm not cutting my hair."

"Fine, spend the day with me and my friends."

"With James Potter?! Are you mad?" Lily exclaimed.

"Come on, I told you he has changed, give him-all of them a chance. You might find some friends that'll last a lifetime." Finally Lily agreed and together we exited the girls bathroom and headed to lunch.

The five of us sat together in the Great Hall eating lunch. I watched Lily and James laugh together and couldn't help but smile. They looked happy, and on some levels that made me sad, because Harry, my harry, the one from timeline never got to know these people. He never got the chance to meet these people, not that he could remember. Before they were torn apart or killed by war. How was I supposed to save them? A loud bang broke me from my thoughts. The room got quite, quickly. A girl from the Hufflepuff table collapsed onto the floor and was shaking. I almost shook it off as a seizure. That was until green liquid started to stream out of her mouth. She had been poisoned. Panic broke out in the room as people began to spit out their food and students went running from Great Hall.

"James!" I yelled. He didn't respond he was holding tightly onto Lily. "James!" I screamed. When he finally looked at me I continued. "Take Lily to your dorm room and do not leave until I get there. Is that clear?" James nodded and dragged Lily out of her seat and towards the doors. "Sirius, Remus go with them please. I need to go check on the girl and see what is happening." Sirius ran after James and Lily but Remus stayed at my side.

"Dora, I'm staying with you, James is safe thats what matters right?"

"No, you need to go where it's safe Remus. If someone poisoned that girl then their is a killer in Hogwarts and I need you safe."

"Dora-"

"REMUS GO! I will meet you in your room." I turned away from here and ran towards the infirmary. I burst through the doors. The girl was being covered with a sheet. Dumbledore, McGonagall, and madam Pomfrey stood around her bed. "What happened?" I asked immediately coming to Dumbledores side.

"Miss Black, you shouldn't be in here. Go back to your Dorm please." McGonagall said.

"She's fine, Professor." Dumbledore spoke, he was staring at the blanket. "Trust me, she might be the only one who knows what this poison is."

"How fast did it kill her?" I asked lifting the blanket and examining the girls face and hands.

"Within minutes." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"This is Deatheater Poison, but it's years before it's time."

"Is it possible that someone came through into this time stream with you?" Dumbledore asked.

"The spell was created to have side effects if more than one person came through at the same time. I didn't create the spell, so I don't know what they are. I haven't experienced anything."

"You have only been here a few days, they can still take effect." Dumbledore said.

"I'll look into it, I need to go check on James and Lily. I think there was an antidote for this, I'll look into that too." I said turning to leave.

"I'm sorry, what is happening here?" McGonagall asked.

"That's all you Professor, I have to go." I hollered as I ran from the room. I quickly made it back to the dorm and ran into the boys dorm. James, Lily, Sirius and Remus were the only ones in the room. Remus stood when came into the room.

"The girl is she?" He asked.

"Dead? Yes." I answered taking his seat on his bed pulling him down next to me. "The poison, is years before it's time, and it's Deatheater poison."

"Are you saying that someone else came here with you?" Sirius asked. I looked at Lily before answering.

"We filled her in." James cut in, when he saw my face.

"Deatheaters stormed our headquarters when I was being sent here. It's possible that they piggybacked the time drop. But there are side effects for people that come through at the same time and I haven't felt any yet."

"The night that you couldn't sleep." Remus exclaimed. "You came downstairs saying that you couldn't sleep because you were remembering things that you didn't want to."

"Yes, but that was just a dream, if there were going to be side effects then there should have been bigger ones than that." I answered.

"Unless that was just the beginning. Maybe they will just get stronger." Remus said.

"That shouldn't be our main concern." Lily jumped in. "You came here to save my son right? Well, you had information about the future that no one else did. Now, there might be a Deatheater here with that same information. We no longer have the advantage. Voldemort know exactly what we know."

"Which means he won't stop until Lily and I are dead." James finished.

"I won't let that happen. I came here to keep you two safe, and that's what I'm going to do. If either of you or Harry for that matter are ever killed it must mean that I am dead." I knew that what I was saying was probably wrong. If there was a Deatheater here from my time, then I wouldn't be able to change anything. Because Voldemort already has the information he needed. But, I needed them to believe that they were going to live because if they didn't. Then might as well be dead already.

NTRLNTRLNTRL

When Lily and I returned to our rooms they were empty. My guess was that everyone was gossiping about the dead girl. If anyone knew she was dead yet. I decided to question Lily who had been silent for far to long. "Okay, what's you problem?"

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You just found out that someone you hardly know has come back here from the future to save the life of the son that you don't have yet. That you will however have with a man you hated a week ago. If that doesn't at least give you a headache, I don't know what will."

"I just feel like my life is being forced on me. That now I have to marry James. And you, someone I don't even know you, yet here you are trying to save my nonexistent son."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I'm doing it for Harry. Because I did know him and he deserved better. By the way, no one is forcing anything on you. If you end up loving James and having Harry, then so be it. But if not, then I guess I'll have to find something else to do with my life. This isn't ending your choice Lily, it's just giving you more information first." Before she could respond, I turned off the lights, crawled into bed and went to sleep.

_"Tonks! Tonks, where are you?" Kingsley's voice pulled me out of my haze. I was lying on a pile of burning rubble. The Deatheater attack. Kingsley was suddenly at my side pulling me up and moving me away from fire. _

_"What happened? Where's Harry?" I asked trying to pull away from him. _

_"I don't know-"_

_"Kingsley!" We both turned to see Harry and Ron running towards us. They had cuts and bruises but other than that they seemed unharmed. "Where's Hermione?"_

_"I haven't seen her." I said. "Harry come with me, Ron go with Kingsley. Fan out and find her." Harry and I walked around the fallen building_ _putting out fires and calling out for Hermione. We had nearly met up with Ron and Kingsley when we heard her scream. It was coming from the center of the fallen building. Kingsley and I broke out into a run. We climbed to the top of the rubble lifting stones with our wands. It felt a million years before we reached her. The bottom half of her body had been crushed. Her breathing was getting more and more shallow. Harry dropped down by her side holding her close. _

_"You're gonna be okay." He whispered. "Just listen to my voice. I love you Hermione. Just remember that." She was to far gone to answer him. Within the next minute Hermione was dead. I heard the sound of people apparating around us._

_"Harry we have to go." I laid my hand on her shoulder but he didn't move. "Harry we-"_

I woke up screaming, Lily was at my side in a second trying to get me to calm down, My head was pounding and it felt like my skin was on fire. Finally, Lily decided to pull out of the room when the other girls began to wake. When we got to the stairs that lead to the Common Room where I collapsed.

"Harry we need to leave!" I yelled trying to pull him up.

"No, I'm not leaving her!" Harry screamed. Kingsley who had turned his back to us was now fighting Deatheaters. God help me. I thought as I grabbed Harry and disapparated. We landed inside my parents old house. Kingsley and Ron landing just after we did. Harry immediately pushed me off him. "How could you-"

I came back to reality screaming just as I had before only now I was in the Common Room alone. Lily came down the stairs of the boys dorms with Sirius, James and Remus in tow. Sirius was the first one to reach me pulling me onto his lap trying to get my attention. I couldn't hear what they were saying over the roaring in my ears. Remus face entered my vision and I could see him saying his name but I still could not hear him. I faded again.

_"How could you just leave her!?" _

_"I needed to get you to safety but rest assured we did not leave her." Harry looked away from me when a pop was heard behind him. Emmeline was kneeling on the ground behind him holding a dead Hermione. Harry was immediately by her side. "Where's Hestia?" I asked. Pull her away from a grieving Harry and Ron._

_"She refused to come." Emmeline explained. "She said that we shouldn't put ourselves in danger for nothing."_

_"She is nothing." I nearly growled. _

_"She's a friend." Kingsley said coming to my side. "And we don't have many of those anymore. It was worth it."_

When I came to, I felt normal as if I was waking up from a dream. Remus was siting on the floor in front of me. James and Sirius were both siting on the couch next to me.

"What was that?" Sirius asked. "That dude looked like James."

"What are you talking about?" I asked siting up.

"I think, we all saw your dream Dora, or what ever it was that had you that way." Remus explained.

"It wasn't dream. It was a memory. That 'dude' was Harry and the girl that died was Hermione. That was the night that Deatheaters stormed our hideout or parents house that was supposed to be protected by wards. Someone had given us up, we thought that everyone was out but Hermione got caught explosion."

"So what? Your side effect is having random vision-memory things." James asked. "That seems a little far fetched."

"I don't think that's it." Lily interjected. "I think that the side effect is to amplify something that is already wrong with her. I think that Dora has PTSD and the spell amplified that.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what PTSD is?" Sirius asked.

"It stands for Post-traumatic stress disorder, it's a type of anxiety disorder. It's usually caused when someone goes through an extreme emotional trauma. It's commonly seen in solders coming back from war." She explained. I sat there taking it all in. I couldn't get Lily's words out of my head. _Solders coming back from war_. Except I wasn't coming _back_ from war. I was coming back _to_ war. One that still had to be fought and one I would have to fight again.

"We can talk about this later." Remus said. "I think that everyone needs some sleep." He wasn't looking at anyone else. Just me, and I avoided his eyes. Everyone began to leave the room but Remus and I stayed put.

"Dora, are you coming?" Lily asked.

I-I think I'm going-"

"Lily can you give us a minute to talk please?" Remus asked, although it didn't sound like a question. More like a dismissal. Lily just nodded and run up the stairs.

"Remus, whatever this is, it can wait until tomorrow, yea? You need sleep."

"I can't Dora. Not until you tell me something. You showed here a broken girl with many secrets and yet I was still drawn to you. You have been here a few days and I know that I can trust you. I couldn't figure it out at first but then all the pieces fell together."

"What is it?" I asked, though I already knew the answer.

"I'm your husband, right?" I didn't answer him, I couldn't. I couldn't even look him in the eye. I shouldn't be forced on him like this. No one should. Not Remus and I. Not James and Lily. I was too broken for him.

"Yes." I whispered, "you are."

"Dora, when you told us all that had happened that night, when James and Lily died. You were saying that I lost everyone that I ever cared about in one night. I can only imagine what that must have done to me. The war was over, Harry was safe. But everyone I loved and fought with was dead. I lost that war, just like you lost yours. Your broken Dora. Just like I probably was when we met for the first time in your timeline."

"Remus-"

"Tell me i'm wrong." I didn't answer him, because he wasn't wrong. "I'm gonna help you through this Dora. Whether you like it or not. I owe you that, and it would seem that we all do. Because you are here to save us all. Let us return the favor." 


	3. Chapter 3: History and Avoidance

Chapter 3 History and Avoidance.

Author's note: Again no rude comments. I do not own anything all rights to J.K.

It had been a week and I had taken to watching everyone from a distance. Ever since my talk with Remus I knew that they all saw me as a friend. Someone, that would always be around. My job was to protect them, my younger self still had to meet them. She still needed to marry Remus, like I did. I couldn't take him away from her. So I began to avoid them, I locked myself in the chambers that Dumbledore gave me to work on the antidote and the wolfsbane for Remus. I only came out to go to my classes and sometimes I wouldn't even go to those. All the teacher's and head boy and girl of each house carried that antidote of the Deatheater poison. I still hadn't found the Deatheater that time jumped me but, I needed to and quick because my PTSD symptoms were getting worse.

I was walking out of my chambers when someone grabbed me, covering my mouth and pulling me into the nearest bathrooms. When I managed to pull myself away from my kidnapper I was surprised to see that it was Sirius. "You've been avoiding us." He said. I rolled my eyes and tried to leave opening the door. Sirius slammed the door shut before pushing me against the door. "Stop this Tonks. Stop it now."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I tried pushing past him but he held me in place.

"Bullshit. You are pushing everyone away because you don't think that you belong here. But you are here now and you can't leave. This is your new home, your new life. You need to live it."

"Sirius-"

"Stop this, you're being ridiculous."

"I know how you're lives end up Sirius. I know who you guys do and don't end up with. There wasn't a second Nymphadora Tonks running around."

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Sirius asked, in disbelief. "That's the whole point! You're here to change things, if you change what you are supposed to then we won't be the same people. Everything is going to change. You are here now, and you're staying. Little you the one that's a child. Will most likely have a different destiny now that you're here."

"Sirius," My voice broke.

"I think that you're just making up excuses. Because you think that you don't deserve happiness. I don't know what happened to you during the war or what you did but this is a fresh start. Take it." When I didn't say anything Sirius continued. "What about Remus?"

"What about him? He barley knows me. All he knows is that I was his wife." I whispered. "We both know how noble he is. I don't want him to feel obligated to be with me. I don't want to take his choice away."

"Don't you see. You are already doing that by hiding from him. By not giving him a chance to know you. Give him a chance. Give us all one. Give yourself friends." I still didn't answer him. I just cried. Sirius pulled me into his chest and let me cry.

NTRLNTRLNTRL  
>Sirius walked me down the hall at the end was just a wall and as we got closer, a small door appeared. The Room of Requirement where Dumbledore's army was hiding in the school. Sirius lead me inside, it looked like the inside of a fancy house. Inside what I assumed was supposed to be the living room. There was Remus, James, Lily and to my surprise Peter. James was the first one to notice that I had come with Sirius. He was up and pulling me into his arms in seconds.<p>

"Where the hell have you been?!" He exclaimed pulling away from me.

"I had a few things to take care of." I said hugging Lily.

"Well, you're here now." She said. I gave her a smiled before turning to Remus and Peter. It was Peter who stepped up first.

"They told me what I did, or will do, or supposed to do. Look I'm here because these people are my friends and if you can stop all this from happening then I'm in." He explained and to be honest I think this is the bravest thing he had ever done.

"Let's hope I can." I shook Peter's hand and looked at Remus. Our eyes met but neither of us made a move to talk to each other. James cleared his throat and they began to file out of the room leaving Remus and I alone. Neither of us said anything at first. I could only imagine how weird this must be for him. Finding out about his future wife and my disappearing for a week probably didn't help any.

"Dora-"

"Remus, I'm sorry. I just-" I wanted to apologize but I didn't know what how to explain it. Now that I was in front of him, all my reasons seemed like bullshit.

"Dora you don't have to apologize."

"That's not true."

"You're grieving Dora. You've lost a lot of people. You're heads not on straight." Remus said closing the distance between us. "You have friends here now Dora in you're new home. Don't forget your past because those people still mean a lot to you. On the other hand you may never meet those people because we may never turn out that way." I was speechless. He was so different, so open and loving.

"You're right, I need to start over." I agreed. I leaned over and put my head on his shoulder. Remus wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. I buried my head in his shoulder and he kissed my neck. As soon as his lips touched my neck I had a flash.

I was standing in the middle of Sirius' room. Everything was untouched, it was exactly the way he had left it. His clothes still on the floor waiting for me to come and take them to the wash. I walked over to his bedside table and picked up the picture of Sirius, Remus, Harry and I. We had taken at Christmas. Harry and Sirius were wearing funny hats, Remus and I were looking at each other laughing at the boys.

"Dora? What are doing here?" I turned to see Remus standing in the doorway.

"You know even though he hated it here. He still made his room feel like his flat." I said ignoring his question. "It was one of the only rooms in the house that he could be happy in."

"Dora, you've been avoiding me. You've been avoiding everyone."

"Remus you have been avoiding me for months. My aunt kills my cousin and I can't take a week to myself?" I snapped. Remus walked into the room and sat on the bed.

"Dora, talk to me. What's all this about?" he asked. I glared at him.

"Now you want to talk. You have spent weeks spouting the, To old, to poor, to dangerous, bull shit. I don't want to talk to anyone and especially not you." I walked towards the door but Remus grabbed my arm spinning me around.

"Tonks, this wasn't your fault. I know that you think it is-"

"I think?! Remus I was fighting Bellatrix first, she got the best of me and then she killed Sirius. If I would have killed her, Sirius would still be here. You would have you're best friend, Harry his Godfather and I would have my Cousin. But we don't because I couldn't kill or even capture Bellatrix." Remus' hands tightened on my arms.

"This is not my your fault!" He nearly screamed. "Sirius made that choice to go. He made the risk to keep Harry safe just like we did. If you want to blame someone, blame Bellatrix."

"I can't, and you were right. It's to dangerous for us to be together." Remus looked shocked. "But not because of you but because of me. If my family knows that I love you they will stop at nothing to kill you. You have to stay away from me." I began crying and trying to pull away from him. He grubbed me tighter and shaking me slightly. "THIS WASN'T YOU'RE FAULT!" He yelled.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I cried and shank to the floor. Remus pulled me into his arms and sank to the floor with me. He gently kissed my neck. The two of us sat in the middle of Sirius' room while I grieved for him.

When I came back to reality I was laying on the floor with my head in Remus' lap. He had a shocked and confused look on his face. "Did you see that?" I asked. Remus just nodded. I quickly sat up as the door banged open. Our friends came crashing into the room.

"What hell happened?" Peter asked.

"Dora, had another flash, but she's fine." Remus explained as he helped me off the floor and onto the couch. Lily looked skeptical but began talking.

"We need you to train us."

"Train you? What? Why?" I asked.

"Because, we can't count on you to always protect us we need to know how to do it." James said. Solid point.

"Okay, you're right." I said.

"Not today." Remus interrupted. "She needs rest."

"Remus, I'm fine." I disagreed.

"Remus is right." Sirius interjected. "We can start this weekend. Here, is everybody in?" There were sounds of agreement that went through the room as we all excited the room.

NTRLNTRLNTRL

I slept the rest of the day away which happened to be the rest of my weekend. Lily woke me up Monday morning for class. We were the only ones left in our dorm. I quickly got dressed and we met up with the boys on our way to breakfast. Remus took my hand immediately. We still hadn't talked about where we stood with each other but I think we both agreed that we were more than friends.

"Dora, do we get to see the mysterious place you have been staying this past week?" Lily asked.

"Sure, after class I can to you guys to see-" I was interrupted by a girl who screamed for Remus.

"Remus!" She screamed. "Where have you been?" She launched herself into his arms. Remus ripped his hand from mine in order to catch her. I took step back from them a little shocked. James had slapped his hand to his forehead, Peter looked at the pair wide eyed and Sirius was looking at me apologetically. I turned to look at Lily who looked just as confused and shocked as I was.

"E-Emma?" Remus asked pulling away from her. "What are you doing?"

"What do mean?" She asked shocked. "We've been back in school for a while and I still haven't heard from my boyfriend? What are you doing?" I recoiled slightly finally recognizing this girl. She was the girl that showed up on our doorstep looking for Remus just after I told him I was pregnant. She had be bitten, and thought that she and Remus should be together. That was the short version of the story.

"Well I-I've been busy."

"Busy." She sneered glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and recoiled away from the pair farther. I was standing next to Lily who was holding James' hand. "I see you're not the man that I thought you were."

"No, it's not like that!" Remus exclaimed. I raised my eyebrows at that. I was a little hurt but I knew I had no reason to be. He had a life before I showed up and apparently a girlfriend too.

"Okay!" I exclaimed breaking the tension. "Who's hungry? Lily are you hungry?"

"Yea, I'm starving." She said dragging James with her. He seemed to really want to stay and watch Remus squirm.

"Wait, Dora-" Remus tried.

"Sirius, Peter you guys coming?" I asked interrupting him. I refused to look at him, I was trying hard to make the situation less awkward for everyone. Sirius and Peter quickly nodded and we ran to the Great Hall. We all sat down and I began shoving food in my mouth so that I wouldn't have to talk to any of them about it.

"Well, since Dora won't ask I will. Who the hell is Emma?" Lily asked.

"She and Remus dated last year. She's a Ravenclaw. He told her she want to take a break at the end of last year." James explained.

"As far as I know they hadn't talked all summer." Sirius said looking at me. I swallowed my food and rolled my eyes.

"Seriously guys I'm fine."

"You just found out that your husband has girlfriend. How are you fine?" Peter interjected. Everybody turned and looked at him. "Right sorry."

"He isn't my husband here guys. He is allowed to have a girlfriend." I said.

"Yea, he's not." Lily disagreed.

"Lily!" I exclaimed.

"Fine, fine." She pouted. Emma and Remus came into the Great Hall and each went to separate table's. I looked at the empty seat next to me and sighed. Oh boy. Remus sat down next to me and we sat in awkward silence.

"So, Remus are you and Emma still together or are you and Dora together?" Sirius asked. Remus chocked on his drink and I glared at Sirius.

"No, I'm not with Emma." Remus answered.

"So are you with Dora?" James pressed. I nearly growled in frustration.

"That's enough!" I exclaimed getting out of my seat. Walking quickly out of the Great Hall. I started walking towards my chambers, I heard footsteps behind me and I hoped to god it wasn't Remus. I walked in and closed the door. Not a minute later it opened again and Lily walked in. She walked over and sat down next to me.

"They were just teasing, you know." Lily said.

"This isn't about them. Hell, I don't think it's about Remus and Emma being together or not. It's Emma and the memories that come with her."

"You've met Emma before now?"

"In the future, yes." Lily had turned towards me, her interest had peaked. "Not long after Remus and I had gotten married I found out I was pregnant." Lily gasped and tears sprang in her eyes. She already had an idea about what happened to my baby because if my baby was alive I wouldn't be here. "She lived with us throughout my whole pregnancy trying to get Remus back. She had gotten bitten a fews months back and wanted to be with Remus. They changed together and the morning after a full moon it took them took long to get back. When I went looking for them I went into labour. The war had gotten real bad and I couldn't go to the hospital. I had that baby by myself. He was barely breathing. Remus eventually found us after about an hour later. I still don't know why he was so late. My baby died a few hours after that. Emma left soon after that and I became a shell of a person. I barley ate or slept. Remus tried to help but nothing could pull me out of it."

"So how did you get better?"

"Remus found Harry who had run off with his friends. I directed all my attention on helping him. I don't know if anything happened between Remus and Emma. I never believed it did. I just assumed that one of them was seriously hurt." Lily had began crying.

"Did the baby die because Remus is a-"

"Werewolf? No, believe it or not it was a heart condition that ran in my fathers side of the family. His birth put to much stress on his heart and it gave out."

"What was his name?" Lily asked.

"Teddy Lupin. We named him after my dad." By now Lily and I were now full on crying. She took my hand and put her head against mine.

"I'm so sorry Dora." She whispered. "Are you gonna tell Remus? It was his son too."

"Was it though? I mean it's a future that's not even his anymore. Teddy was Remus' son but is this Remus still his father?" I asked.

"Ask him." Lily said. "If he wants to know about your guys life together then tell him. If not, I'm always willing to listen." Lily pulled me to my feet. "Come on, we're gonna be late for class. Some on us still need to graduate." I giggled and followed her out of my room.

NTRLNTRLNTRL

After class I walked Remus to my chambers. Lily promised to stall the guys before she brought them over. I opened the door and the first thing he saw were my brewing potions and then my bed. I sat on my bed and Remus did the same. "Look Dora about Emma-"

"Remus, I don't care about Emma. I know that you had a life before I got here. Emma is not the reason I wanted to be alone with you."

"Why then?"

"If something happened with us in future. Something that effected me more than anything and you too. Would you want me to tell you?" Remus looked conflicted.  
>"I think that if it was that important to you, then yes I want you to tell me." Instead I stood up and went to my bedside table drawer. I pulled out a picture that Emma had taken us Remus, Teddy and I before they had died. I walked back to the bed and sat down next Remus. I handed the picture which he immediately took. I saw the confused look drop off his face. Tears rose in his eyes, he finally tore his eyes from the picture to look at me.<p>

"That's our son, Teddy and that is the only picture we ever got to take of him." Remus looked horrified. I didn't know if it was the fact that we had a son or what I'm sure he had figured out what happened to Teddy.

"W-what happened to him?" He stuttered out.

"It was a genetic heart condition from my side of the family. The stress of his birth was just to much on him and his heart gave out." The tension did not leave his body.

"Was he a werewolf?"

"No, our children wouldn't have been werewolves but they would all be metamorphmagus' my morphing gene over powers your werewolf gene or something like that. It was very scientific."

"Why now?" He asked suddenly. "Why tell me know? I'm guess that the guys aren't here because you told Lily and she is keeping the guys away so that you could tell me?"

"Emma got bit and showed up our doorstep months later looking for you. Long story short when I gave birth it was the morning after the full moon. I got worried when you guys took to long to get home. I went into Labour and the baby came fast. You found me not long after he was born. You got me home and a few hour later he-"

"So, you associate the loss of our son with Emma." Remus concluded. I nodded and looked away from him. Remus put his hand on cheek making me look at him. "It's gonna be okay Dora. Teddy won't be forgotten." Remus leaned in and his lips crashed to mine. Our kiss was desperate as if we were trying to prove something to one another. There was a nock on the door and Remus and I flew apart. Remus tucked the picture of Teddy into his back pocket as the door swung open.

"Nice place Dora!" Sirius exclaimed.

"This place is amazing." Peter agreed.

"What's this?" James asked looking over my cauldron.

"It's wolfsbane potion." I answered. Everyone but Remus looked at me in confusion.

"Okay, even I don't know what that is." Lily said.

"It's a potion from the future that's supposed to make my transformations easier and make me less dangerous." Remus explained. Before any further comments could be made there was a nock on the door. I walked over and opened it. Dumbledore stood there holding a newspaper.

"Professor Dumbledore? What's going on?" I asked opening the door so that he could come in.

"There has been an attack on some muggleborns. They were murdered and this symbol was found floating above their house." I took the newspaper from him and on the front page was the Dark Mark. My friends gathered around me to look at the paper. My hands shook slightly and my voice trembled as I spoke.

"This is Voldemort. It's started."


	4. Chapter 4: The Brave and The Bold

Chapter 4: The Brave and The Bold

Author's note: This chapter is mainly everyone helping each other come to terms with everything they learned since Tonks arrived. I know that this has been fast paced, but once they are out of Hogwarts it will slow down some. Okay, everyone knows the rules, NO rude comments. Thank you and happy reading.

Dumbledore gathered us into his office so that we could come up with a plan. Voldemort has risen for the first time. The problem for me is that I didn't know when his horcruxes were created I just knew what they are. As I explained to them what horcruxes are and the seven horcruxes and how to destroy them, everyone looked horrified. That fact the Peter looked horrified is what gave me hope that he might actually turn out okay. Lily interrupted me as I came to the end of my story.

"That was only six."

"What?" I asked.

"The horcruxes. You only told us six of them."

"That's because if everything goes well then, the seventh won't be made." I paused for a second not sure how to tell them this. "Harry was the seventh horcrux. When Voldemort came to kill you and James that night and he cast the killing curse upon Harry. It broke part of his soul leaving it within Harry. Making him the last horcrux." James had his hands clenched into fists. He wasn't looking at me or anyone for that matter. Lily, Sirius, Dumbledore, Remus and Peter however were staring at in intensely as if waiting for me to explain more.

"Why would Voldemort kill Harry if he was a horcrux?" Sirius asked, as he glance worriedly at James. "I mean, If they were created to keep him alive why would he destroy one?"

"Because of the prophecy." I answered immediately. "Horcrux or not Harry was still Voldemort's equal. He was the only one that could kill him. Killing Harry meant that he was unstoppable and the saddest part is everyone believed that." James apparently had heard enough. He stood quickly and stormed out of the room. Lily, moved to go after him and to my surprise was stopped by Remus. Remus followed James out the door, leaving me to wonder why he wanted to go after James.

NTRLNTRLNTRL

Remus' point of view

I followed James out into the court yard, I knew what this was about. Despite the fact that it hadn't happened to him yet here. He was still a father, and his son was dead. My heart nearly broke when I found out I had a son. It did break when I found out he was dead. Teddy died of natural causes and just thinking about it could destroy me. I couldn't imagine finding out that your son was murdered was doing to James.

I found him in the Court Yard. He sat on a bench with his head in-between his knee's. I sat down heavily next to him causing him to look up at me. Silently I pulled the picture of Teddy out of my pocket and put it in his hand. James stared down at the picture for a few minutes before speaking.

"That's you and Dora."

"Yes."

"With a baby."

"Yes." I answered again.

"Why?"

"That's my son. Mine and Dora's anyway." I answered. James gave me a startled look.

"Wait why is Dora here instead of taking care of-" He broke of his sentence as realization dawned on him. I saw a look of understanding in his eyes that I wasn't sure that I would see from anyone else.

"I'm a father." James whispered, "yet at the same time I know that I don't have a kid. I hear Dora talk about Harry and I know that he is my son. I don't know to describe it."

"It's just a feeling." I agreed, "I know it seems silly but I look at that picture of my son and I see myself in him and Dora holding him. He's mine that's for sure."

"So how do you deal with it?" James asked. "A son you never got know, or hold and now he's dead." I let his words sink in I would never know Teddy, or hold him.

"You'll get to meet your son some day James. You know that he will be an amazing wizard, as well as person."

"And you will know you're son." James added.

"I won't." James gave me a startled look. "Dora, already had Teddy, in her timeline and she is still the same woman. She already had our son. Even if we have another son it won't be Teddy. That's if we have children, my own child that I never got to know or hold and I can never know him." James put his hand on my shoulder in comfort.

"You'll get to be a dad on day Remus. I know that you used to think that you couldn't have kids but you can have a family Remus. You can be happy and be a werewolf." I looked at James. He could always see right through me. I could only imagine what I was like in the future without my friends.

NTRLNTRLNTRL

Tonks' point of view

We shuffled back to our dorms and I went to bed Lily decided to wait up for James to see if he was okay. I tried to wait up for her but couldn't as I quickly fell asleep. Sadly, I was not asleep long. Terrifying screams woke me from my sleep. I immediately grabbed my wand and followed the screams. Lily who had come running up the stairs with James not far behind her stood next to me. The screams were coming from the 6th year dorms. I quickly threw the door open and saw a young girl laying on the ground. The other sixth years were gathered around her and one sat at her side crying. I assumed she had been the one screaming. James, Lily and I move forward and kneeled next to the unconscious girl. The girl who refused to leave her side, was mumbling.

"She's dead, She's dead." I checked her vitals and she was in fact, alive. Lily was clutching the Deatheater poison antidote. I nodded to her and she jabbed the needle into the young girls arm. McGonagall was suddenly in the doorway with madam Pomfrey. The three of us were shooed out of the room. James lead Lily and I down the stairs Remus, Sirius and Peter were standing there waiting for us. Without saying anything we all left the Gryffindor common room. We all knew our destination, we need to go somewhere nobody would find us. We were going to the Room of Requirement. The magic door appeared to us and we all quickly ran in closing the door behind us. It was the familiar looking living room from the last time I was here.

"Is the girl okay?" Remus asked, "The one that was screaming."

"I gave her the antidote, but she didn't look like the other sick girl." They looked at me expectantly.

"Hey, I'm no expert on the Deatheater ways of poisoning people." Before the discussion could go on, Peter interrupted us.

"I think I have a way to find the future Deatheater." He commented digging something out of his bag. He pulled out a folded piece of parchment. "The map can find anyone in the building right? So, if you look at the map and recognize someone."

"Right but Deatheaters from my future are going to school here right now." I argued.

"Just give it a shot, Dora." Remus said, "it could work." I nodded and took the map. I was looking for doubles, of anyone. It felt like an hour of staring at that map before I saw some one. It wasn't a Deatheater, it was an order member. I slowly stood up clutching the map. Remus gave me a confused look and rose with me. I felt dizzy as I stared at the name. It all made sense, how Voldemort knew about the order plans. Especially the night Remus died and when we transported Harry from the Dursley's. She was the spy and had been this whole time. The deaths were on her head. My knees buckled and I fell towards the floor. Remus caught me and gently set me on the couch.

He looked took the map from me and looked at it. Lily came and sat on the opposite side of me rubbing the small of my leg. The boys surrounded Remus looking at the map."There are two of the Hestia Jones' on the map." Remus said, "Who is she?"

"She's an order member." I answered, that got some surprised looks. I felt Remus' on my thigh as he began to rub it soothingly. Suddenly all my sadness and grief was replaced my anger. I grabbed the map from Remus and stormed out, I could hear their footsteps behind me. Both Hestia's were walking toward each other. I knew mine when I saw her creep onto the hallway. She was hunched over and trying to hide amongst the darkness.

I saw red, my anger rose and I sprinted towards her. My body slammed into hers sending both of us crashing into the ground. She got on top of me first. Her hands found my neck and she began choking me. Before I could react she was being hauled off me. I could hear Peter talking with younger Hestia, the two of them walked away together. James and Sirius had Hestia pinned to the ground as she screamed for them to let her go. Remus helped me to my feet. Lily stood between Hestia and I.

"I'm fine." I said to her. She nodded and moved out of my way. Sirius and James hauled her to her feet, neither of them letting go of her. "Why?"

"Why?" She laughed. "That's you're first question? Out of everything you could have asked! How about this. I wanted to live, and your side was going to lose. I knew that so I chose the right side for the me and my family."

"What about us!" I screamed getting in her face. "What about the people who fought beside you and saved your life?"

"Does it matter? They are all dead." I stared at her in shock. "Emmeline and Kingsley we killed when the Deatheater's stormed headquarters, the night you left."

"And what?" I asked. "You just left them there to die?

"Yes." Hestia said plainly. "We fought, we all fought and people died either way. No matter what side you're on. We killed you and you killed us. We were just more creative."

"The kids you have killed. Why them?" I asked.

"Easy targets."

"What's happened to you?" She just cocked her head at me, like she didn't understand.

"I am a Deatheater, that lived under everyone's noses for years. Now I haven't figured out how to leave Hogwarts yet but when I do Vold-"

"You will never get to him." I growled. "You have no power over anyone or anything, not anymore. You will never get out of custody. You have lost." I turned away from her and back towards Remus, leaving James and Sirius to take Hestia to Dumbledore's office.

"I may have one thing." She called. "You're son. What was his name? Teddy." I froze at her words. I saw Remus tense up and his hands clenching into fists. His eyes landed on mine. "A heart condition, did you really believe all that?" My heart clenched and I fought back tears in my eyes.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"It's very easy to kill a baby and to make it look like an accident." I turned back towards her. I got right in her face.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

"It had been a long morning hadn't it? The father who just went through a transformation and a mother who just gave birth put their healthy baby to bed and then went to sleep. Someone comes in and poisons that baby."

"No one could get inside. There were wards."

"What if they were already inside?" My heart started beating faster, and my blood ran cold. My hand found her throat. Sirius and James were screaming at her to let her go but neither of them let go of Hestia. Lily dragged me off her. I collapsed to the ground in tears. Remus was at my side in a second. He pulled me into his arm and rocked me back and forth.

"Get her out of here." He screamed at James and Sirius who began dragging Hestia away.

I didn't remember much after Hestia shared her news on how Teddy really died. All I did remember was being dragged off the floor and back towards the common room. I awoke the next morning lying next to Remus in his bed. The only people in the room were Remus and I. I tried to wiggle out of his arms but his grip only tightened. "Don't go anywhere." He mumbled.

"Remus you need to rest." I argued. "Tonight's the full moon and neither of us got any rest last night."

"I'll be fine Dora, I have transformed under worse conditions." He grumbled sitting up. "Plus you made that potion. I'll be fine, it's you I'm worried about."

"Hestia, where is she?"

"Dumbledore is keeping her locked in a cell in the basement of the school." He whispered. "She is well guarded."

"Remus, I'm sorry that you have to deal with all this." Remus had always been the one feeling guilty in our relationship. He felt as though he destroyed my innocence and here I was destroying his. "You shouldn't have to deal with this, especially so close to the full moon."

"You shouldn't have to either Dora." Remus' hand stroked my cheek. "You lost you son, our son, and it's one thing for it to be of natural causes, but for him to be murdered. No parent, not you, James, or Lily should have to deal with all this. I know how you are feeling, I miss Teddy and I never met him." Remus pulled out the picture of our son and gave it back to me. "We won't forget him Dora." I nodded. His death will not be in vain.

NTRLNTRLNTRL

I went ti retrieve the potion for Remus. When darkness began to fall we walked with the boys towards the whomping willow. I clutched to Remus' hand. I hated full moons, even with his potion, I couldn't stand the fact the I couldn't be with him. Especially after everything that had happened the last few days. When we arrived, James and Sirius immediately went inside the whomping willow. James and Lily walked away from Remus and I to say goodnight.

"I think this goes without saying." I began. "But please be careful. I won't be able to handle it if you get hurt."

"Dora, i'll be fine." Remus said laying his forehead on mine. "This is going to be the easiest transformation I have ever had. That's because of you." Remus winced and my grip on him tightened.

"Remus please just-"

"Dora, everything will be fine." Remus said. "Take a deep breath. I will see you in the morning." He kissed my forehead and walked towards the tree. I turned around and saw Lily and James were kissing. Screw it. I thought.

"Remus!" I called He turned towards me and I ran towards him and flung my arms around his neck and crashed my lips to his. He kissed me passionately, his hands were on my waist and mine were in his hair.

"Dora," he whispered pulling away slightly. "I have to go." I nodded and pulled away from him. James and Remus climbed into the entrance of the Whomping willow. Lily linked her arms with mine and together we walked towards the castle. The two of us sat in the court yard waiting for the sun to rise. I could feel Lily's eye's on me and after an hour I couldn't ignore her anymore.

"What is it Lily?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" Lily said immediately. "I mean it's been a long couple of days, and it hasn't exactly-"

"I'm fine." I interrupted. I didn't want to talk about this, I knew this was about Teddy and I couldn't talk about this.

"Dora, I understand how you are feeling."

"Do you? I went to sleep for an hour and woke up to find my baby dead. I just now found out that he was murdered."

"And Harry?" Lily exclaimed. "I just found out that my son, grew up without me, had to fight a Dark Wizard, failed and was killed."

"But, you still get to meet your son." I countered. "He is still going to be born. Even if Remus and I end up together. I have still given birth to Teddy. I don't want him to be replaced anyway."

"But, you can still have kids, Dora. Teddy will always be a part of you. Both you and Remus and it doesn't matter what timeline it's in. James, Remus and I have accepted that we are parents. We are fighting to save our future children Dora. All of us, right now. No one here is fighting alone, we're all in this together." I nodded my head and put my head on her shoulder.

"I hope we get through this, Lily. I have missed having friends, people to talk to."

"Well, you have them now and we're not going anywhere. You are stuck with we me Nymphadora Tonks. Or do you want me to say Dora Black?" I laughed but didn't answer and we sat in comfortable silence and waited for the sun to come up.

When it finally did Lily and I were already at the shrieking shack. The four boys emerged looking unharmed and for the first time in a long time Remus wasn't limping or hurt. His age and self hatred must have made is transformations harder. This Remus, the younger, more open, happier Remus. Stood with his friends, like last night had been any other night. I quickly walked up to him and gently threw my arms around his neck.

"You're alright?" I whispered in his ear.

"I'm perfectly fine. Thank you." He said back.

"Why are you thanking me?" I asked incredulously.

"Despite what you believe, Dora. You have just made my life easier. So, thank you for everything." He kissed me gently. I pulled away from, looking into his eyes.

"We are going to make it through this Remus." I said gently.

"We will, together."


	5. Chapter 5: New and Old Friends

Chapter 5: New and Old Friends

Author's note: I wanted to share what I wanted for the girls' ball gowns looked like so I linked them below. Anyway everyone knows the drill, no rude comments please.

Lily's dress- .

Emmeline's dress- .

Tonks- .

Emma - .

NTRLNTRLNTRL

As Christmas quickly approached, The lessons that I gave my friends on fighting became more frequent. We had been practicing so much that I didn't notice the excitement for the Christmas ball. I was a little shocked when Lily told me about the ball. We never had them when I was at Hogwarts. Lily was insistent that I go, and Remus (who hadn't asked me yet) was really excited. The trips to Hogsmeade had been canceled almost all year due to the Deatheater attacks but this morning at breakfast it was announced that there would be a trip today. The girls went wild with excitement, it was time for dress shopping. Lily, stands from her seat at the table.

"Come on Dora, we need to get to the shops first." Remus looked up at me in surprise.

"You want to go to the dance?" He asked.

"Of course!" I exclaimed with fake excitement. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well, your twenty-four and it's a school dance." Sirius said.

"Excuse me, but you make sound like I'm old!" I growled. "We didn't have these dances when I was in school. So, yes I'm going." I turned and followed Lily out of the Great Hall. The dance was for the fifth through seventh year girls. All of which had gotten money from their parents. Sirius who now owed his mothers fault, since she died offered to share it will me because we are Blacks. I accepted knowing that I needed money.

Lily and I were not the first to arrive at the store. Emmeline Vance was already there with, to my surprise, Emma. Hestia's words rang in my ears. What if they were already in the house? I shook off the voice, she would never. Remus and Emma were best friends and she would never hurt his son. Lily nudged me breaking me from my thoughts.

"Come on." she giggled pulling towards the rack of dresses. We each gathered a dozen dresses and ran into the dressing rooms just as the other girls arrived. Lily was the lucky one and found her dress on the third try. It was a beautiful, emerald dress. It had Spaghetti traps and and a low neckline. It took a little longer for me to find my dress but when I did I knew it was mine. It was a beautiful white dress, rimmed with blood red lace. I was actually started to get excited about this ball. Lily stood in front of a mirror staring at herself in the mirror.

"What is it?" I asked coming up behind her.

"This is our last dance." Lily said. "I can't help but think that this is going to be last bit of fun we will have for a while."

"Then let's make the best of it." I replied putting my hands on her shoulders. As soon as I did my vision blurred. I swayed a little, Lily whirled around and caught me.

"What is it?" She asked worriedly.

"I think I'm gonna have a flash." I could feel Lily pulling me somewhere as I drifted into unconsciousness.

I walked out the door of the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. Harry had gotten up and sprinted out after telling us about Dumbledore and I had offered to go after him. I found him in the girls bathroom with moaning myrtle; who left as soon as she saw me. He had his head in his and hands and his knees pulled up to his chest.

"Harry?" I whispered, his head shot up at the sound of my voice. I sat down gently next to him.

"I don't understand how he could do this." Harry cried. "Dumbledore gave him another chance and he betrayed him. He killed him."

"Harry, I know how hard this is for you. It is for me as well. Dumbledore was a great man, a smart man, but he wasn't a fool. There must have been a reason why Dumbledore trusted him."

"There are no excuses for him Tonks!" He screamed, "Dumbledore trusted Snape and it got him killed. You weren't there, you didn't see Snape. He just did it and with no reason."

"There is always a reason Harry." I whispered. Harry glared at me. "I'm not excusing his actions Harry not tonight. We've all lost a lot this past year. Sirius and Dumbledore are dead but they will not die in vein. I know that you have a secret mission from Dumbledore Harry." Harry looked at me in surprise.

"How?"

"If there is one thing I know about Dumbledore is that he always has a plan B. Whatever Dumbledore started that blackened his hand. Whatever he was doing, it's up to you to finish now. I'm not going to ask you to tell me Harry, not yet because you won't tell me. I just want you to know that none of this is your fault. Not Dumbledore's death, Not Sirius'."

"How do you know?" He asked. I reached out and took his hand.

"Because Snape killed Dumbledore and not you. Bellatrix killed Sirius, because of our twisted family. That had nothing to do with you. So, don't blame yourself." Harry did say anything he just stared at the wall. I sighed. "I can tell you Harry, that you're parents would be proud of you. You grew up around war and death, and you haven't let it ruin you, and you've kept fighting. Don't give up now." Harry looked up at me in surprise.

"You knew my parents?"

"Yes they used to babysit me." I stood up and pulled Harry with me. I walked him to a mirror and stood behind him as he stared at himself. "You look so much like you're father but-"

"I have my mother's eyes." Harry finished.

"Yes, but has anyone ever told you that you are more like you're mother? She was so gentle and loving. Yet, during war time, when everything seemed so dark, she refused to stop fighting. She wanted to protect everyone she loved. Sirius told me once that you're mother said that her life didn't matter. As long as the people she loved were safe."

"Why are you telling me this?" Harry asked with tears in his eyes again.

"Because you are doing what she did Harry, you are putting everyone else first. You are acting like you're life doesn't matter in this war and that has to stop, Accept help, Harry. Let us keep you alive so that you can complete this mission. Trust those, that love you and want to help. So we can win this war in honor of those that gave their lives for it." I said softly putting my hands on his shoulder.

I jerked awake with a scream. I was on a couch and Lily sat next to me with tears in her eyes. She had seen everything. Snape was her friend and had killed Dumbledore.

"Lily-"

"We need to get back to Hogwarts." Lily interrupted me getting dressed and slipping her dress in the bag next to mine. "We need to tell the boys about this." I just nodded and followed her out of the room and back towards Hogwarts.

NTRLNTRLNTRL

When Lily and I arrived back back at Hogwarts, she went straight for the common room to get the boys but I stopped her.

"Wait, Lily." She turned to me.

"What do you mean wait?" She asked. "Dora, they need to know."

"I know and we will tell them, but after the ball." Lily was looking at me like I had just grown a second head. "You said it yourself that this might be the last chance for us to have fun for a long time. It may be ruined for us but let's not ruin it for them. Let them enjoy one last thing, before our lives are swallowed by darkness."

"Dora!"

"Lily, please!" I begged. "They need this."

"Okay." She agreed. I walked past her towards the common room. Lily grabbed my arm and turned me around. She pulled me into her arms and hugged me. "Thank you, for taking care of Harry." She whispered.

"It was my pleasure." I smiled. We linked arms and walked together back to the common room. We weaved our way through the common room full of Gryffindor's and made our to the boys' dorms. When the two of us entered Remus stood there alone.

"Lily. James, Sirius and Peter are waiting for you in the training room." Lily nodded and raised her eyebrows at me. I just shrugged at her, as she turned and left.

"Remus, what's going on?" I asked walking closer to him and stopping right in front of him.

"I screwed up." He said making me raise up my eyebrows. "I should have asked you to the ball sooner."

"Oh, Remus." I laughed. "It's not a big deal. It's just a ball."

"You're first ball and you're last." Remus said. He walked closer to me his face inches from mine. "So, Nymphadora Tonks-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora, Remus." I said automatically. Remus laughed.

"Fine, Dora Black," I flinched at the name 'Black' "Will you go to the ball with me tomorrow?"

"Yes, Remus I will go to the ball with you." I smiled. I leaned up and kissed Remus and I honestly couldn't remember the last time I was this happy.

NTRLNTRLNTRL

I wasn't prepared for the excitement that came the following morning. By noon the seventh year girls had hair supplies and make-up all over the dorm room. I sat in my bed watching as the girls ran around frantically getting ready. I was shocked, because we still had seven hours until the dance. Suddenly a beautiful blond came into my vision.

"You're Dora Black right?" She asked. "I'm Emmeline Vance." I did a double take. She looked so different, but most importantly she is blond. In the future she was a brunette. I reached and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

"I just thought that I would introduce myself since we would probably spend a lot of the night together." I gave her a confused look and cocked my head to the side. "Sirius asked me to the ball." I gave her a small smile.

"That's fantastic. I'm looking forward to it."

"Lily, told me to come get you so that she could do your hair." I nodded and we went to the Lily's bed where she had set up a big mirror on her bedside table. Both girls sat me in front of the mirror.

"Uh, Dora we have the perfect hairstyle but you're gonna have to morph." The last time I had morphed was to prove to Sirius who I was. But, before that I hadn't morphed in a long time. After Remus died I had stopped because I didn't see a reason to. Now, I had Remus again and I could do it, for him.

"Of course, what do you need?"

"We need your hair long, like slightly above your butt." Emmeline said. I scrunched up my face in concentration. I felt my hair grow. I opened my eyes and saw my hair long and blonde just like they asked. I smiled. "Now curl it just slightly." I did as they asked and immediately felt hands in my hair. Emmeline was braiding and lily was brushing and pulling it half up and half down. I closed my eyes and let them finish. I didn't open until they told me too. I opened my eyes and just like I thought it was half up and half down. The part of my hair that was up was braided back. The rest of it flowed freely down my back, all the way down to my butt.

"You look amazing." Lily said, I realized that Lily was already ready. Her hair was natural and her light make-up made her eyes stand out. I was ready to participate now. I didn't realize how close these girls were until now. I also learned why we got ready early. The seventh years have a tradition of helping the sixth years get ready and after that the sixth years would help the fifth years. After all that was finished. It was already six-thirty. We all ran back to our rooms to put on the dresses. We all looked beautiful, Lily was stunning and Emmeline looked like a complete knockout.

"You guys all look amazing." I said looking at Emmeline who was in a beautiful blue strapless gown covered in Jewels. My nerves started to get the better of me. I was shaking a little and Lily reached for me.

"Don't tell me that out of everything you have been through this makes you nervous?" She giggled a little.

"I'm not nervous for me." I sighed. "I just want this to be perfect for Remus. We are doing this for them aren't we?"

"Yes, we are." Lily said linking her arm with mine. "Let's do this!"

"Come on, Emmeline!" I yelled she came and linked her arm with my other one. We all stopped at the top of the stairs. "I'll go first." I said as I started to deceased the stairs, and Lily went right behind me. All four boys stood at the bottom of the stairs and their face lit up when the three of us came into view. I walked right to Remus smiled when he saw me.

"You look amazing." Remus whispered in my ear. His eyes landed on my hair. "You're morphing again?" He asked with a smile.

"I am." I said. "Now let's go, because I want to dance." They all laughed and excited the seven of us excited the room. As we walked towards the great hall I turned towards Peter.

"Peter, who did you ask? Last night you said you had a date."

"Oh, she will meet us downstairs. She's in a different house."

"Okay," Lily said. "You don't have to be so mysterious about it."

"Peter!" We all turned around to see Emma running towards us wearing a slightly revealing dress.

"What the hell?" James exclaimed. I looked at Remus, Peter had asked Remus' ex-girlfriend to the ball. I turned away from her because I couldn't look at her. I knew it was awful but I associated this women with bad memories. I closed my eyes and tried to push them back. Remus tightened his grip on me and rubbed circles on my lower back.

"Well," Sirius said. "As messed up as this is. Let's go dance shall we?" I nodded and pulled Remus into the Great Hall. It was beautifully decorated and fake snow was falling from the ceiling.

"This is amazing." Emmeline said. The Great Hall was already full of kids dancing and screaming. Can you dance like a hippogriff came on and the screams got louder. Lily, Emmeline and I shared a look.

"Why don't you boys find a table." Lily demanded grabbing Emmeline and I. The three of us ran into the center of the dance floor, dancing so badly that we could hear our friends laughing.

NTRLNTRLNTRL

We all danced for hours, laughing and screaming. Peter seemed to be keeping him his distance with Emma. None of us seemed to be bothered by it. We dance as a group and in pairs the whole night. On a slow song we would switch dancing partners. I danced with Remus, James and Sirius. As the last slow song of the night came I reclaimed Remus from Lily who took James from me. Sirius and Emmeline had run off about an hour ago. Remus wrapped me gently in his arms and swayed me gently back and forth.

"I wish you weren't leaving tomorrow. If I didn't have to stay here I could come with you." Remus looked into my eyes his face close to mine.

"You don't have to stay, Dora." Remus said. "James and Lily arranged for you to stay with them over break. So that you can come visit me." I gave him a huge smile. I reached up and kissed him. The song came to an end everyone filled out of the Great Hall. I pulled away from Remus. We met up with James and Lily, the four of us walked together back towards the dorms. James and Lily separated at the doors with a kiss. Remus looked down at me.

"What's going on with you guys?" Remus asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You and Lily, despite the fun have been having, were exchanging dreadful looks all night." I sighed.

"Remus, let's not do this tonight. Just let the night finish off as perfect as the rest of it. We can talk tomorrow okay?" Remus nodded and kissed me quickly before going to bed. I walked into the dorms to see Emmeline and sitting on my bed whispering.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"I had sex with Sirius." Emmeline said making my mouth fall open.

NTRLNTRLNTRL

We all sat together on the train and it was dead silent. Remus just asked what Lily and I have been hiding. Emmeline was saying goodbye to her other friends, so now was our only chance to explain. Lily told them that I had another flash and Remus had immediately became concerned.

"We need to figure out how to stop these. What if someone else see's these? Dora's cover will be blown."

"You're right but, that's not why I told you about the flash." Lily said. "You all need to know what happened in it." Lily jumped into the explanation of what she saw in almost exact detail. I watched everyone's reactions to the news of Snape and Sirius' reaction to who killed him. Sirius' face turned red in anger, his hands were clenched into fists. Peter looked shocked his eyes were wide. James stood up and began pacing. Remus face was impassive. He grip on me tighten at the mention of Bellatrix but his eyes remained on James who was still pacing. Silence followed the end of Lily story. Everyone seemed to shocked to respond to my memory.

"He kills Dumbledore, Bellatrix kills Sirius." James whispered. "And Harry he-"

"I know." Lily whispered taking James' hand and pulled him down next to her.

"Why didn't you guys tell us sooner?" Sirius demanded.

"I thought that last night might be the last time that we are all together, happy and not in constant danger of dying." I explained. "I asked Lily to wait until today to tell you guys about the flash."

"Don't do that." Sirius whispered. "Don't keep secrets. I get it, you were doing it for us. So that we had a happy memory before the world goes to shit. But we can't afford to keep secrets."

"You're right." Lily agreed, standing up and sitting next to me. "So how do we stop her flashes. They can't keep happening, someone other than us could see them."

"I think that's yours and Remus' department Lily." James pointed out. "You guys like to study and read. I think we should give this takes to the two of you."

"I'm in." Remus agreed smiling down at me.

"Great now that all of that is settled." I said turning to Sirius. "You slept with Emmeline last night?" Sirius' face went beat red. James jumped out of his seat in shock.

"You slept with her!" He exclaimed punching Sirius. "You, Sirius Black sleeps with another women and does it announce it to the whole school? What the hell, mate?"

"He didn't announce it because it meant something to him." Lily said, she had a smirk on her face when she turned to James. "Are saying that if we slept together that you would announce it to the school, like I was something to be conquered?" James shrank way from her.

"O-of course not Lily. I mean we are together, so it's different."

"Emmeline and I are together!" Sirius growled defensively.

"But Emmeline she's just-" James stopped himself before he said something more stupid than he already has. I was trying to contain my laughter.

"What were you going to say?" Sirius asked sitting forward in his seat.

"I was just-" I cut, hopefully saving James' head.

"Mate, I would stop talking before you get hexed." We all jumped when the compartment door opened and Emmeline walked in.

"What did I miss?" She asked. I watched her take in the scene before her and began laughing

"Just talking about you're sex life." At that the entire room burst into laughter. Leaving Emmeline standing in the doorway looking confused and flustered.

NTRLNTRLNTRL

We all stepped off the train together, looking for Peter. "Does he think we are angry, about Emma?" Emmeline asked

"Probably." James answered spotting his parents. "Dora, that's us we have to go. Every write to Peter okay?" Everybody nodded. I turned to Remus and kissed him.

"You better write me at least twice a week." I said seriously pulling away.

"Little demanding aren't you, Dora?" Sirius laughed. I glared at him.

"Shut it, Sirius." Remus snapped. "Consider it done, Dora." I turned from Remus and followed Sirius and James to his parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, this is my cousin Dora." Sirius introduced.

"Cousin?" Mrs Potter asked. "I thought you're family are Deatheaters?"

"They are, Dora here ran from them when she found out. Sirius and Dora reconnected this year." James lied smoothly.

"Yes well, let's get out go here, it's not safe to linger. It could get us killed." Mr. Potter said. His words slammed on me. People were already scared, making me realize what I should have before. Darkness had already descended on us.


End file.
